


A change of heart

by halfbakedeb



Series: I'll be holding onto you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, Oneshot, before the last scene, i can't tag, this happens on episode 2 of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedeb/pseuds/halfbakedeb
Summary: This is simply a scene that was misscut out of season 3.I had to do something about it.





	A change of heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a scene that was misscut out of season 3.  
> I had to do something about it.

After the first fight with Lotor, Lance was struck with the painful realization that he and Blue were no longer a thing.

They had been great together, doing a lot of awesome things and having a great deal of fun. Their connection was really solid; she was like an extension of Lance.

But now she had to go with Allura and he’d have to bond with Red instead.

It was for the sake of the team, for the greater good of saving the universe. Deep down, he knew it wasn’t so bad and that it wasn’t a definite break up, but it still hurt.

It would be incredibly hard to say goodbye to Blue.

That thought made his heart sink in his chest.

He frowned sadly as strolled down the halls with his now heavy heart. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his room, roll into his blankets and maybe cry a little over it, but then he bumped into someone.

“Lance…” Keith said in a low tone, clearly sensing Lance’s bad vibes. “I was looking for you.”

Like Lance, Keith was still in his suit.

Lance managed to straighten his posture. “What’s up?” He tried to push down his feelings so he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of Keith.

“Listen, I… You’re gonna need this.” He handed him the red bayard.

Lance looked up at him and saw his own hurt reflected on Keith’s features. He realized that Keith was the one person who understood how he felt. And it was even worst for Keith, since he also had to be the one to replace Shiro, even though he was irreplaceable. He knew how much Keith cared for Shiro; their relationship was pretty much the same as the one he had with his own siblings.

He carefully took the bayard from Keith’s hands.

“Thanks.” He said softly.

Keith nodded slightly and looked up at Lance. “Just promise me you’ll take care of her.”

The pain was clear in his eyes.

“I will. I promise.” Lance nodded firmly.

Keith’s face softened the tiniest bit.

Lance looked down between the red of the bayard and the blue of his suit.

Keith placed a firm hand on the other’s shoulder.

“She’s in good hands.” He said, now talking about Blue.

Lance’s brows furrowed a little.

“Both of them.” Keith added in a way that seemed more to reassure himself rather than Lance.

Lance smiled. “Black is too.”

Keith didn’t seem convinced, but nodded anyway. “Yeah.” He looked back up at Lance with a determined gaze. “We’ll be fine.”

The way he said it made Lance’s inner thoughts quiet down a little. He nodded back. “We’ll be fine.”

They shared a half grin before Keith turned on his heels and disappeared at the next corner.

Lance just stood there for a few moments, lost in thought.

He pressed his lips into a thin line as he made a decision. He wouldn't be dragged down by that pain. He would raise his head and do what needed to be done. He would fight his way around the pain and get back on his feet. There were worse things to go through, after all. Keith was right; they'd be fine. He'd be fine.

Lance took a deep breath and walked confidently to Blue’s hangar, carrying a much lighter heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I know the title is shit but I suck at this.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
